Stupid promise, Selfish Resons
by CrimsonWater35
Summary: This is about Mikan Making a stupid promise caused by her selfish reasons.  Find out what that promise is and what are those reasons that caused it. natsume is REALLYOC so sorry. Please bear with my story


**Hey Everyone ****  
this is my new fanfic, This is a story that could describe my life right now  
I mean this story would be slightly different from my personal experience but this story's plot would start from my so called personal experience but I wil make it turn into another thing, but yeah this chapter is what I thought of so far. PLEASE support my story ****I can take constructive critisism. I am only 12 years old so bear with me and my writing. The characters would be VERY OC. Anyways ****Please bear with me ****Please PRAY I don't loose inspiration. I will try to update my other story, But as of now I am not inspired yet on how I will continue " We are who we are" Please review**

**Summary: Mikan Sakura is in love with her best friend Natsume Hyuuga, And he knows it.**  
**One day she decided to make a promise, A stupid promise as she calls it which was created by her so called " selfish reasons" it was for her own well being and for their friendship. Ever since he found out it became SOO akward and just plain uncomfortable for her atleast. What exactly was that stupid promise she made? What are the selfish reasons she says created the so called" stupid promise". Will love emerge from that stupid promise or Will that certain promise Break friendships and pull people apart? What lies ahead?**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

It was a normal Teusday for students, but a certain brunette, for she would face another day seeing "_him" _. "him" was her best friend Natsume Hyuuga whom she "loves" . Apparently so do other girls, " Fan girls"

Normal people might be excited to their crush or even love every day, but not in her case since, ever since she's had a crush on him, Everything about them became akward and just plain uncomfortable. She couldn't talk to him without her seeing his smirking face or the teases of their classmates. Although some do support them if they were EVER to be in a relationship. Which to the brunette seemed impossible since she always thought " Natsume is so handsome With his Messy raven hair and Deep Crimson Eyes which ANY girl would love to stare into. Although he was seemed conceited and bastard like, PERVERTED! and Most of all cold when it comes to other people. He is actually the opposite of what he seems to be, He is ALL THAT, So what chance do I have on him" That was what she always though.

So instead if she was ever to be put in that kind of situation she would just make an excuse and walk away. It was so hard for her to do everything she does since she really REALLY loved him

But he never really seemed to care whether or not they were still friends or not.

**MIKAN POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm that played the song Friday by Rebecca black, I was SOOO annoyed with the song I almost smashed my alarm clock and though WHY? Why did I even put that as my alarm tone,  
Then remembered my annoyance to it is what will wake me up, So after I shut my alarm clock off,

I did what most students do in the morning. Took a bath, brushed my teeth, Wore my uniform, Then ate. Well I almost forgot to introduce myself, Hello! I am Mikan Sakura, 17 years old, I have Wavy chocolate brown hair that is waist length with Hazel brown orbs.  
I am currently studying in Gauken Alice along with my friends, You'll get to know them….. perhaps….. LATER! Yeah later.

Well let's get back to the story ne?

After I did my usual routine, I headed out the dorm and went to the Highschool Division of our School. It was currently 5 days before our Christmas break wherein we get to go to our vacation. Well enough about that. I was now infront of our classroom and went inside and greeted everyone with a " Good Morning" They responded by saying the same. I then Ran to where my bestfriend Hotaru was, And tried to hug her, Mind you **TRIED****, **When I was so close to hugging her, I was shot with the infamous " Baka Gun" that would shoot anyone, mostly baka's .

Ofcourse I was still so happy since 'He" hasn't arrived yet and I could still breath properly. After I talked with Hotaru about the test in History we are going to have later on. I decided to go to my seat. See why I was so relieved that " he" Hadn't arrived yet. Since "He" And our friend ruka-pyon as I would call him are my seatmates.

I Was seating peacefully when I saw someone enter it was Anna and Nonoko my other bestfriends. "Anna! Nonoko!" I called to them with a large grin "MIKAN,MIKAN WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" They hollered. Well like me they also have the one who they love, but fortunately for them they have it better. So I initially though it was about their dear " Kitsunume and Yuu"

"What are you going to tell me about?" I asked curiously  
"It's about Natsume." They told me excitedly  
When I heard it was about Natsume I immediately covered my ears and sang" I don't want to hear it, NANANANANA!" But they stopped me and said" You'll be very happy to hear what we have to say."  
"Okay fine, You got me." I said as I bit my lip scared to what might they might tell me.

"Well we talked to Natsume yesterday." They said with smirkes, I stood there shocked and stiff as a statue, scared to DEATH as to what might they have said to him.

"Well we saw him and then asked him, How are you and Mikan-chan."  
They told me and I just nodded to them to encourage them to keep on going. "Then he said, Idon't know, have you been noticing she's been avoiding me?. He asked us" They told me, And I guess my face was practically screaming BUSTED! " And then, What happened after that?" I asked them curious yet terrified. " We then told him, Yes we have. Then we then asked him " What do you feel since mikan is doing this to you? "  
When I heard what they asked him, I almost wanted them to stop from saying what he answered. But I had to just know.  
" What did he say?" I asked anxiously  
" Well…" They said building suspense in me  
" Well what?" I asked them almost mad since I hate suspense and they know it, They just LOVE to torture me.  
" Well he said that he was sad since you and him are close and you are a very special person to him, Then we asked Does it Hurt? Then he answered Kinda" They explained kinda happily. **(AN: Told you guys I will make them OC, In my story here Natsume is still Cold to people he doesn't like but here he is not so much afraid to admit his TRUE feeling with his friends,)**"You guys must be lying about the last part, But Oh Well!" I said in a happy but still suspicious tone. I mean why would they lie to me about these kind of things? But I never really thought I was special to Natsume. Well I guess it is true we learn something new every day.

Anna and Nonoko just giggled at my reaction, II just smiled at them.  
" I will take a short nap for a while." I told them and they just nodded, I was normally like this when I knew it was still early. It was I still had about20 minutes before class started. It would be good to sleep so I don't have to see "him" I slept peacefully. I honestly wonder what will happen later.

I slept without a dream. I was interrupted from my sleep by someone tapping my shoulder, I looked up and saw it was….

* * *

**Hey everyone, Here is my first chapter :D Cliffhanger much? :D  
Please wait for the next chapter.  
**

**In my story It won't Always ALL about Mikan and Natsume there will also be other pairings ,****I will just explain the description of Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko and what their relations are to the main characters here** Since it would be VERY hard for me to do so when I have to fit it in the story. The others I will describe when they have poped in my here. I will describe them here mostly even if I might have given a small description already.

Hotaru Imai: Female  
Age:17  
Birthday: May 17 ( random sorry I didn't know when it was really  
Already in highschool  
Relations to Mikan: Best friend  
Relation to Natsume: Aquaintance  
Has raven hair hat reached up to the nape of her neck and dark violet eyes.

Anna Umenomiya: Female  
Age:17  
Birthday: Febuary 14  
Also in highschool  
Relations to Mikan: Best friend  
Relations to natsume: Friend  
Has curlybubble gum pink hair that reaches up to her mid-back and periwinkle eyes

Nonoko Ogasawara: Female  
Age:17  
Also in highschool  
Relations to Mikan: Best friend  
Relations to Natsume: Friend  
Has Straight midnigh blue hair that reaches only past her shoulders and Curlean eyes

That's the description's so far, R AND R! PLEASE :)

**Please read RavenPhantomhive's Stories**

-Born this way

- You are the best thing…..

- INNOCENT CHILDHOOD! :"

Please also read my other story  
WE ARE WHO WE ARE! Which I will try to update SOON!

Oh and me and ravenphantomhive just graduated last March 25 2011 YEY US!  
To those who WILL reveiw I LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS SO MUCH! Even if it will be harsh :)  
I am a 12 year old girl that can take constructive critisism :) I guess I might have picked up A BIT of what our teacher taught us in english class :)) Haha LOL, LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE ANIME SO SO MUCH!


End file.
